Ray
Ray is a Pokemon Trainer. His Starter Pokemon was a Mudkip named Mud whom he abandoned because he thought that Mud was worthless. History When he went to pick out his first Pokemon, he chose a Mudkip because he thought it would be powerful if he trained it. Mud felt very worthy to him and wanted to impress him. But when he lost a battle with Norman, Ray called him worthless and tossed him into the grasslands which Mud got a few bruises and told him that he was nothing and would always be nothing. He then abandoned Mud and Mud was left alone for some time and grew very scared of humans. Mud was found by Gabe who attempted to return him to Ray who threatened to hurt Mud if he ever saw him again. Ray returned in ''Ray's Return ''after seeing Mud battle Norman after Mud had evolved and decided to add Mud back to his team. But Mud refused to go back with his trainer for the way he treated him and Ray threatened to beat him up if he didn't go with him. Mud's trainer, Gabe defended him and used Pik to send a thunderbolt to Ray making him very scared of Pikachu and ran away leaving Mud alone. Mud was used in the last battle against Ray and his Delcatty, Daniel and helped Gabe by winning the Pokemon Championship making Ray and Daniel angry and leaving the two alone for good. Pokemon This is a list of the Pokemon Ray obtained. On Hand This is a list of Pokemon Ray has with him right now. Tree♀ Tree is Ray's new Starter Pokemon replacing Mud after he abandoned him. She was almost called out by Ray to hurt Mud. = Daniel♂ Daniel is a Delcatty owned by Ray who caught him after leaving Mud for good. Daniel was used to battle Mud in their final battle, Mud managed to defeat him and Gabe won the Pokemon Championships. Like his trainer, Daniel wasn't a very kind Pokemon, he picked on Tree and pushed her too hard to train. He teased Mud before battling him by laughing at Gabe when she chose him to battle Ray. Abandoned & Owned by Different Trainers Mud♂ Mud was Ray's original Starter Pokemon before Tree. He abandoned him after losing to Norman and vowed to hurt Mud if he ever saw him again. In Ray's Return, Ray attempted to retrieve Mud, but Mud refused to go with him and Ray almost called out Tree to hurt Mud to force him to come with him. But Gabe protected Mud by sending Pik to use a thunderbolt on Ray and Ray ran away scared of Pikachu. Mud last battled Ray in the Pokemon Championship and won the Championship making Ray very angry. Ray was never seen again with Mud after that Personality Ray is shown to be a abusive trainer who is cruel to his Pokemon. He was very cruel to Mud before he abandoned him even though Mud trusted him. He is cruel to Tree and Daniel making them very mean Pokemon. Category:Males Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Antagonists Category:Pokemon Abusers Category:Humans Category:Children Category:10-year-olds Category:Kids Category:Child Villains Category:Villains Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Animal Abusers